


Truth of the Matter

by ash35552



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, Truth or Dare, We Die Like Men, also my first ever attempted nsfw, i might come back and make it more shameless tho, theres probably loads but it’s part of Voltron secret Santa on insta, they have Coran as their pfp, this is my first ever wlw fic I’m so sorry, voltronsecretsanta2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash35552/pseuds/ash35552
Summary: Truth or Dare goes better than expectedfor @thatgaygirl14 on insta (idk what ur ao3 name is and I’m mad shy lmaooooo)





	Truth of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PidgeIsMyGirlfriend2_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeIsMyGirlfriend2_0/gifts).



You and Katie had been best friends since the age of 8, meeting when her parents made her knock at the door of your house and apologise for bootlegging your WiFi. Your mother had argued that the girl was probably just bored, much like yourself, and invited Mr and Mrs. Holt inside for tea.

You had tugged the silent Katie upstairs, adamant on showing your new friend the video game you had just gotten for your birthday. You’ll never forget her face the minute you showed her the game.

“Killbot Phantasm One! Holy mother of Turing how did you get this!?”

Instantly, her demeanour changed, her eyes lighting up. “You are the coolest friend I have ever had”

 

Those words burned into your memory when you both sat speechless, crying in front of the news broadcast in the sitting room of the Holt house. Matt and Sam Holt had always been your friends too, alongside with Colleen and Katie. Katie sobbed, harder and harder as the broadcast went on talking about the so called “pilot error”.

You had only met Shiro once or twice, when he was over at the Holt house, but he always gave off a vibe of confidence and understanding. He knew extremely well what he was talking about, and knew the ins and outs of the Kerberos mission like the back of his hand.

A shaky voice drew your out of your thoughts. “They’re not dead, Tasi. They can’t be. The Garrison is hiding something and I can prove it.”

 

 

“Tasi? You good?” Pidge nudged your shoulder, gently stirring you out of your memories.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, just thinking about life before Voltron.” You smiled meekly.

“Oh nice, Lance has been saying how much he misses parties when I know for a fact-“

You zoned out as Katie droned on about how frat parties were a waste and all Lance ever did was try get with girls who obviously didn’t like him.

Speak of the devil, just as you heard Katie utter his name, he waltzed into the room, going on about some great idea of his he’d had, another in his investment to get Allura to go out with him. Unawares to him, Allura was completely smitten for the boy, she was just shy for some fucking reason. Something about how she genuinely really liked him, and scared it was all just a screen.

This, however, didn’t stop him from flirting with *every living thing in sight,* and right now, that meant you and Pidge.

“Evening, beautiful ladies” He greeted, with a cocky smile as he flopped down onto the couch.“You both are not equipped to hear my frankly *brilliant master plan to get with Allura. Prepare to be amazed” He leaned forward on his knees for extra suspense. “I’m going to get everybody together tonight to play Truth or Dare!” He exclaimed, grinning. He continued, wildly gesturing before either of you could get a reaction in.

“See, the way I figure it, Allura is a diplomat, right? And she wants to learn all about Earth cultures, so what better way than showing her a traditional coming-of-age Earth party game?”

You sighed, slightly feeling for this absolutely smitten boy.

“I love it, Lance. Give us a time and we’ll help you set up.”

“Alright, Katie, Truth or Dare?” Coran questioned, looking across at the girl next to you, who would very obviously prefer to be somewhere else.

“Oh, erm.. d-dare, I guess?”

“Alrighty, I dare you-“Coran hesitated as Lance began to whisper something in his ear.

You saw something stir in Katie, her eyes going wide, and a faint blush gathering in her cheeks and ears.

“Ahem, Lance has dared Number 5 here to, and I quote ‘Come clean to her nerd crush’. But not here,” He added hastily when he was how nervous Pidge looked. “After the game.”

 

Your heart sank. You felt physically ill, like there was something in your throat that was threatening to break free.

Who was her crush? Was it Hunk? It made sense, they were extremely close, and both incredibly smart. You tried your hardest to keep your emotions under your skin, and you couldn’t feel any malice towards Hunk, he was such a sweetheart.

 

“Anastasia, I believe it’s your go. Truth or Dare?” Allura’s voice called out to you.

“Oh, eh. Truth? I guess. Last one though, I’m pretty tired.” You lied.

“Oh, no bother. I too myself am quite tired. I think we should finish up after this question” Allura yawned, adding truth to her words.

“Oh!” Shiro exclaimed. “I have one for you. Did you cheat the other day in our spar? I know I have that roundhouse down to a point.”

You laughed, and stood up. “Nah, you’re just getting old, Space Daddy.”

Before he could even get up, you were gone out the room.

“I need my ears cleansed.” Lance groaned.

 

 

 

You were folding your flight suit up when you heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!” You called out, relaxing a little on your choice of slightly skimpy pjs when Katie came in. You guys had had more sleepovers than you could count, so this was a comfortable setting.

“Oh, hey Pidgeon. You here for Killbot Phantasim? I haven’t fully finished level 100 yet but I know if anyone can crack it, it’s you.” You smiled, giving her the game.

She seemed a little dazed, but accepted the game nonetheless.

“Hey, Tasi.” She smiled. “Truth or Dare?”

You did a small double-take, but recovered quick.

“Eh,,, dare? What’s up? You seem nervous”

“Nothing, just eh, an experiment. I dare you to close your eyes.”

 

With that, the whole demeanour of the room changed. It was charged with something else. Something you weren’t used to with Katie.

You closed your eyes, the swoosh of the door making you jump. You could feel Katie getting closer and closer.

All you heard was barely a whisper but it made your heart leap.

“I hope I read this right.”

And then she was kissing you.

On the surface it took you as surprise, but you suspected you knew this was going here the minute she entered your room.

 

You groaned into the kiss, your hands mapping out her waist.

She sank down onto your bed, you following suit. The only sound from the room was heavy breaths, although you could swear she could hear your heartbeat due to how loud it was in your head.

 

You felt her hand slip into your loose sleeping pants, and you bucked towards the feeling. She gripped your hips lightly, but securely.

Eventually, she broke away, panting.

“Well, that was definitely the outcome I’d hoped for - you want this?”

You flushed, and kissed her quickly. “Yeah.”

She blushed more, but grinned, trailing her hand up your shirt.

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm.” You replied, never more sure of anything in your life.

 

She kissed you again, and you melted into it. She tasted like the earth. Not like an actual rugby tackle but she tasted grounded. Like something stable.


End file.
